redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Sister Armel
Sister Armel MacBurl was the Infirmary Keeper at Redwall Abbey. She was a squirrel. Before Rakkety Tam MacBurl Armel was one of the popular members of Redwall, and was respected by many, including the elders. She was liked by the Dibbuns and kept a jar of candied chestnuts in the infirmary. Martin the Warrior appeared to Armel in a dream, giving her a message that she and Brookflow should take his sword to a Border warrior who sold and lost his sword. She and her otter friend left the Abbey immediately, but were unfortunately captured not long afterward by Gulo the Savage and his horde. After Rakkety Tam MacBurl Taken captive, the pair was spotted by Yoofus Lightpaw, through whom Rakkety Tam MacBurl along with his companion Wild Doogy Plumm and the Long Patrol discovered the two maids. The two squirrel warriors set off to save Armel and Brookflow. It was here that Tam laid eyes on and fell in love with Armel. Intrigued by her, she told him of the word from Martin. After saving the sword, the troupe returned to Redwall where a battle outside the gates ensued. Armel helped with fallen officers afterward, chatting warmly with Tam, to whom she herself had taken a liking to. Exchanging winks and teasing, the pair thought no one else noticed. Armel was an excellent healer, working with both Brigadier Buckworthy Crumshaw and Tergen. She explained the significance and history of Martin's sword to Tam, and spent the remainder of his time at Redwall with him. On his departure, she gave him a satchel of herbs in case he was injured. Afterwards, Armel put herself to good use. She consulted with the Brigadier about Tergen and also helped out with the Dibbuns during games and vermin alerts. Not a fighting beast herself, Armel never understood why beasts have to fight. However she did her part to defend her Abbey. When a small vermin band entered the grounds while the Long Patrol was fighting, Armel distracted a white fox while Brookflow dealt him a surprise. At Tam's return, Armel ran out to greet him where he confessed his love for her. They happily sat together during the feast and chatted. Tam was worried though about Doogy, and would sit on the walltops day and night as she would come to give him meals. However, their happy times soon ended when Tam challenged Gulo to a fight to the death on the flatlands. Armel watched from the dormitory windows the close battle between the huge wolverine and the relatively tiny squirrel warrior. A close battle, Tam survived and defeated Gulo. Armel did her part by busying herself bringing Tam back to health due to his injuries. While still healing, Doogy talked Armel into letting him have Tam's claymore. Ignorant of the importance a sword to a warrior, she agreed. When Tam awoke, Doogy informed Tam of the news. Tam's anger turned toward Doogy. In the midst of the yelling, she ordered everybeast out of the room so that she and Tam could have a spot of tea for two. Epilogue Tam and Armel married, and together had a daughter whom they named Melanda MacBurl. Seasons later, Armel finally persuaded Tam into returning the stolen Royal Banner to Squirrelking Araltum. Together with Tergen, Doogy and Melanda, the four squirrels embarked on a journey to King Araltum's grove. There Armel served a moving speech simply ordering that the tyranny of Squirrelking Araltum and his queen end and that they all live in peace. She and her husband were offered the rule of the grove but they refused. On the return trip, they stopped by Salamandastron where Tergen decided to stay. You could say that Tam and Armel lived happily ever after. Appearance Armel was described as very pretty, with a pretty face and beautiful, gentle, dark brown eyes. Armel in Media * Audio VA: Rachel Murphy Related characters * Rakkety Tam MacBurl * Melanda MacBurl * Brookflow fr:Armelle Category:Squirrels Category:Rakkety Tam Characters Category:Infirmary keepers Category:Females Category:Characters